Unfortunate Souls
by Death Effects
Summary: Life in a circus and being a freak isn't easy. Not really any pairings- contains 3 OCs for a few paragraphs


Two twins together suffering at a circus. Who would connected _twins_- none the less _children?_ God, possible? A mighty man as such as God being as evil as the devil himself? Does he wish these children to suffer in a living world like hell?

The moon seemed not shine on a night at a_ certain_ circus. The calls of the crows made the night seem more colder and sadder than it already was. The chatter of noble men and woman seemed to drown out the calls of the crows sometimes.

The two twins, who were connected, stood backstage. Their names? Len and Rin. Len was the sadder twin, Rin was the optimistic one. She smiled in _every_ situation, and Len, _frowned_.

"Rin," Len said, quietly. "Why do we stay here? We need to run away."

She smiled. "Because we _belong_ here, silly!"

Len frowned again. "No, we don't, Rin. We belong someplace else…Where we can be accepted for our form."

"Is there such a place?" she asked.

"Heaven possible."

For the first time, Rin, frowned. "_Len_. You know_ God_ ignored us_ and _placed us in this form- and you want to see that _monster?_"

"Rin," Len said, calmly. "you honestly think it's God's fault were in this form?"

"Yes, Len!" she snapped. "I _do _think it's _his_ fault!"

"But-" he began.

"Hey, freaks. Showtime!" snapped the caretaker of the circus.

They sighed and walked into the middle of the crowd. Rin waved happily- Len on the other hand, waved sadly.

Calls of, "Freaks!", "God _did_ abandoned them!", and "I'm glad I was fortunate enough not to be deformed like them!". Laughs circled them, tomatoes and other food prodects were tossed at them. No one begged the animals to stop and take them for who they are.

The ringmaster came out. A tall man, with brown hair, a stern face, wore a suit and held a cane. "Folks, consider this; what happens if someone had _three_ heads?" he tossed his arms to the backstage. Nothing came for moments. "Fools, get out! Do you_ dare _make this crowd wait?"

Some rustles sounds came from the back, then one red headed poked spoke, "Ringmaster! Grell doesn't want to! She's afraid!"

The ringmaster, glared at the boy head, and muttered, "Pathetic." and went backstage. The crowd went quiet, then a female cry of pain was heard and pleads to the ringmaster . "I'm sorry! I'll come out! Stop, please! I'm sorry!"

Rin and Len stared at the curtains.

The ringmaster came out. "Sorry about that. Grell seems to have- ah- a phobia of people._ Now _you guys may come out."

Three heads connected came out. They all had crimson red hair, grey eyes. Two were male twins, and one was a female version of both of them.

The two males patted their sister's hair and she looked down. She had small drops of blood coming from her head. The ringmaster must've hit her _very_ hard indeed.

"These are," he pointed at the first male and pointed to Grell and the last brother. "Aido, Grell, and Zero."

The crowd laughed the triplets and twins.

"How freaky!" cried a woman. "You should connect them all together! It would be a fright to see them!"

"Yes, ma'am." replied the ringmaster, smiling. "It would be. A five headed person, indeed freaky." he shooed the twins and triplets off stage. "Now, a hybrid of a goat and human will be shown to your eyes!"

A girl with bluish hair stepped out. She had goat legs, and a little visor to cover her sightless eyes. She wore a dress, that showed the full goat legs in the heels.

"Interesting, hmm?" he asked the crowd. "Now, this diva will show us her little talent she actually has. Miku, you know what do."

She mumbled an almost inaudible, "Yes, sir." before walking to a microphone that somehow gotten there without the crowd knowing.

She opened her mouth, and a sweet sound of happiness came out.

"_Come, let me be your tour guide, to a magical placeAn amusement park that spirals into chaosfalling in like a fairytale princess (prisoner)There is no way outCrying clowns and colorful balloonsThe smell of the popcorn standThere is no one else hereOut of luck; you wander around lostself mutilation ≠ your desire, Ms. brideHer laugh is illuminated in the dim lightIt is hopeless, Mr. PainterIt seems fun, but you should look away(why do you hate me so much?)(Please decide how to hurt me)Staring into the dark corner of the Ferris wheelYou are forced to catch a glimpse of the DevilWhat a tragedyThere is a never-ending cycleround and round in your headWhy can't I escape?I want to find that dollA merry-go-round drenched in rainTears mingle into the rain puddleLet your despair sink with your tearsMaybe the mixture will give off a sweet scentPoured into a coffee cupare many shades of loveI am left all aloneonly remembering that emotion(Why do you hate me that much?)( I've never done a thing)If you are judging me for being masochisticAt least let me sufferso that it's noticeable._"

The song didn't mean anything the crowd. But it meant something to the unfortunate souls of the _Dark Woods Circus…._

**A/N: The song lyrics is from "Hateful Wonderland".**

**-Death Effects**


End file.
